Okami (Zanpakutō Spirit)
Okami is an OC rightfully owned by WolfSpirit2019! Nobody can use him in any fanfictions or roleplays without WolfSpirit2019's ABSOLUTE permission! That goes or any of his characters! Okami (オカミ Okami; Wolf) is an illusion-type Zanpakutō spirit that belongs to Ryoka Komamura. Appearance Okami's manifested form takes on the appearance of a young man with silver hair and piercing yellow eyes, much like that of a wolf. Gray wolf ears protrude from his head, and a gray wolf tail extends from beneath his long cloak. Sometimes he can be seen with other "wolves", or illusions, in Ryoka's inner world. Presumably taking on the role of an Alpha. Personality Like his master, Okami can be sadistic and cunning. However unlike Ryoka, Okami embraces his true powers. In battle, Okami is merciless, slaughtering dozens that are in his way, no matter who they are. He is not above attacking those who are too weak or preoccupied to fight back. He occasionally toys with his opponents, using his Shikai to generate shadowy illusions and force his opponents to live their greatest nightmares. He has no problem with fighting dirty in order to win, and justifies it by pointing out how it does not matter in a life-or-death situation. However, he does have a mischievous side. Okami often manifests himself into the real world, toying with others and especially his master. Plot Scientific Breach Arc: Okami appears a few times during the breach on Squad 12. One of his more notable appearances took place during Ryoka's battle with some of Captain Kurotsuchi's possessed men. He managed to easily fend off the hollow, proceeding to gloat in front of his master over his victory. Another, though less significant appearance Okami made, was after he manifested in the World of The Living while Ryoka was undercover. The Zanpakuto surprisingly blended in, despite his animalistic tail and ears. However a young child wasn't fooled, and proceeded to chase Okami, and grabbing his tail. Searching for his master, he asked another human if he had seen the purple haired Soul Reaper. That is, until he noticed the same child not far away. His last appearance took placed in the Soul Society while taking a walk with the manifested spirit of another Zanpakuto, waiting for Ryoka to return. It is possible that spirit could belong to Floria Retsu, as she shared a similar mysterious personality with the Eleventh Division Captain. However, this is currently unproven as the only responses she gave Okami were a simple 'Yes', or 'No' before walking away. This inevitably irritated the wolf. Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: As the Zanpakutō spirit of a Captain-level Shinigami, Okami possesses an immense amount of Reiryoku. He overpowered Ryoka Komamura almost immediately in their first fight, and later fought evenly against Captain Kaze Kurotsuchi. He can effortlessly defeat several unseated Shinigami in rapid succession, and can kill a Tōjū with a single attack. Enhanced Speed:Okami is a very fast combatant. In battle, he frequently moves to different locations at high speeds in order to attack his opponents from different angles. He frequently catches his opponents off-guard by attacking them from wildly varying locations in rapid succession. He can use the shadows around him to hide and attack without being noticed Enhanced Durance: Okami is a considerably resilient combatant. After sustaining grievous injuries during his battle with Kaze, he managed to return to the Squad 7 barracks, though being unable to walk a little bit afterwards. Shortly afterward, Okami managed to manifest and briefly fight off the invading Menos Grande to protect Ryoka. Zanpakuto * Shikai: The released form of Okami's Zanpakutō dissolves the blade of his katana into darkness. Though he can manifest his Shikai at any time, Okami can also transform his body into darkness and cause his opponents to hallucinate, in order to restrict an opponent and perform close-range combat. * Shikai Special Ability: Being an illusion-type, Okami is used to strip the sense of reality from Ryoka's opponents. In Shikai, his blade dissolves into shadows which can form a shadowy wolf illusion, toying with its opponents and giving the impression their being attacked. * Nissoku ('Eclipse): Okami's Shikai can concentrate his ''and Ryoka's reiatsu, overflowing into a damaging wave with each slash of its blade. Ryoka even states that this technique can be to much for his body in Shikai, that he much prefers to use it in Bankai. * '''Bankai: Kurai Okami no Tsuki (Moon of the Howling Wolf): Okami's blade dissolves, surrounding him in a large cloud of shadows. This transforms him into a large shadowy wolf with piercing eyes and flowing fur. Inner World Okami and Ryoka's Inner World takes on the appearance of a shadowy forest. Trees fill the landscape, and a full moon shines bright in a sky littered with stars. In the middle of the forest resides a den in which Okami usually rests. Flowing through the landscape is a shallow river, with small pebbles covering the ground beneath the water.